


这就一辆车

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 亚瑟醉酒后被弗朗西斯抗回了酒店，而酒店房间里竟然有阿尔弗雷德在等着，一场3p势在必行。





	这就一辆车

**Author's Note:**

> 如是三影朋友的点梗，没有写ABO非常抱歉。。。只有醉酒、国设和3p实现了。  
> 尝试双龙，但是没有实现。  
> 一点都有没有黑化或者暴力什么的，非常温柔，非常温柔（实在是抱歉了。。。  
> 真的不会开车嘛。。。

这次的欧/洲新年聚会并不是那么的和谐，很多人不想让亚瑟来，毕竟，谁让他要脱离欧/盟。  
但是在弗朗西斯的强烈要求下，亚瑟还是出现了。  
“喂，Igy（法叔对亚瑟的称呼），”弗朗西斯抢下了亚瑟手里的酒杯，“别喝了，免得出事。”  
“你，你别抢，”亚瑟掰了两下弗朗西斯手里的杯子，可惜半醉的时候手指使不上力，亚瑟也就放弃了，“还回来！”抢不回来，他就开始发起了酒疯。  
“Arthur！”弗朗西斯颇为担心地喊了他的名字，可直视他的眼睛的时候，又看见那双蒙着水雾的绿眼睛藏在半眯着的眼睑下，眼睫毛一动一动地，挠得人心颇为发痒。  
“啧，”弗朗西斯别过脸，冲着酒保喊道，“来两杯咖啡，一杯浓缩，一杯掺水。”他想了想，又加了一句，“先上掺水的那杯”  
“喝什么咖啡，你这个混/蛋，红茶！红茶才是最棒的！”  
“是是是，”弗朗西斯把那杯酒放得远远的，“Athur你得清醒一下。”  
“清醒，我清醒得很！这是瓦尔哈纳的诗歌蜜酒，没有它，我怎么来的莎士比亚，怎么来的布莱克！”  
“好好好，我的大诗人，你把这杯水喝下去，嗯？”弗朗西斯把那杯掺了水的咖啡递到亚瑟面前。  
“我不要。”  
然后是他哭笑不得地听到的一句语速惊人的拒绝。  
另一杯浓缩也被放在了吧台，醉鬼竟然还能比弗朗西斯抢先一步夺过杯子，然后倒进了还剩下半盎司的白兰地里，一饮而尽。  
“喂，那玩意儿，要断片的……”弗朗西斯不知道在说给谁听。  
半小时后。  
路德维西正在组织着下一轮的酒会，却没有那一对永远在吵架的冤家。  
弗朗西斯已经架着亚瑟来到了酒店。  
“自己能洗澡吗？还是说直接睡？或者是哥哥我帮你洗？”  
“不要你这个混蛋帮忙，谁知道最后会成什么样子。”  
在亚瑟的抱怨声中，弗朗西斯打开了门。  
“阿尔弗？！”  
“弗朗西斯？！”  
“你在这里做什么？！”  
“你来这里做什么？！”  
两人几乎异口同声。  
“我……”阿尔弗雷德抠了抠脑袋，“我找Arty商量事情。”  
“你别到欧/洲来捣乱了好吗？你还嫌你害他不够？”弗朗西斯指的是亚瑟。  
“我也没想到……”  
“没想到，”弗朗西斯冷笑一声，“你又不是不知道你从小到大他有多宠你，指不定就是你一句话，他就屁颠屁颠地回去策划脱/欧了。”  
“可是……”  
“唔——”阿尔弗雷德正要辩驳，弗朗西斯怀里的亚瑟颇不舒服地呻吟了一声，大概是被他们的争吵闹醒了。  
“没事了没事了，”弗朗西斯说的是法语，因为他和亚瑟都会法语，而阿尔弗雷德不会，“哥哥带小亚瑟去洗澡。”  
“Piss off.”这是弗朗西斯抱着亚瑟走向浴室的时候，用后背对着阿尔弗雷德说的话。  
阿尔弗雷德当然没有走开，要是走开了怎么还会有之后的故事呢？  
热水放满了浴缸，亚瑟身上稍显古板的衣服被剥下，剩下一个软绵绵的纤瘦躯体姑且立在弗朗西斯面前。  
“你啊，是不是又瘦了。”他的手指抚过亚瑟的腰线，引来了亚瑟颤抖的呻吟声。  
——依旧敏感地不像话。  
而弗朗西斯不知怎么的，大概是亚瑟的眼睛被浴室暖黄色的灯光衬得太漂亮，大概是他的反应还是那么迷人，大概是弗朗西斯在酒吧的时候就想这么做了。  
他俯下身衔住了亚瑟的嘴唇，那张平日里尖酸刻薄的小嘴此时也只能被他尽情的舔舐。  
然后他脱下自己的衣服，和亚瑟一起栽进了浴缸。  
水花溅起的声音惊动了在门外试图冷静下来工作但还没有开始的阿尔弗雷德，他轻手轻脚地走到浴室门口，考虑着要不要冲进去。  
——偷听可一点也不符合HERO的行为准则啊。  
“弗朗吉——”亚瑟在热水的抚慰下变得清醒了些，他看到弗朗西斯的脸停在离他几公分的地方，眼睛里都是情欲。  
他只是喝醉，又不是失意，也知道发生了些什么。  
“Athur，可以吗？”  
他点头以示回应。  
弗朗西斯再一次咬住他的嘴唇，一只手绕道他的身后，轻轻地戳了戳那个紧闭着的地方，而亚瑟甚至抬起了腰，让弗朗西斯的动作更加顺手。  
弗朗西斯进入的半根手指在里面轻轻弯曲，让浴缸里的热水灌入。  
“啊——”亚瑟颤抖着惊呼，仰起的脖子昭示着主人的愉悦。  
弗朗西斯轻笑了一声，趁着肠道的湿热推进了一整根手指。  
亚瑟在呻吟声中下意识地抱紧了弗朗西斯的后背，而此时，阿尔弗雷德也推开了浴室门。  
弗朗西斯狠狠地盯着阿尔弗雷德，而亚瑟，那个还沉溺与欲望中的绿眼睛正靠在弗朗西斯的肩上，温顺地看着阿尔弗雷德，在轻轻的呻吟声中喊了他的名字。  
“FUCK”阿尔弗雷德在心里暗骂一句，他就不该买防雾的镜片，或者根本不应该带着眼睛进来。  
他觉得他硬得发疼，说不定他对面的两个人已经发现了。  
他忽略掉弗朗西斯的眼神，走到浴缸边，半蹲下想要捧起亚瑟的脸。  
弗朗西斯却在这时把亚瑟往里一拽，手指也进入到更深的地方，亚瑟甜腻地呻吟起来，但却里阿尔弗雷德更远了。  
对，这是示威。  
弗朗西斯对着阿尔弗雷德笑了笑，那种志在必得地表情让那位年轻人心生厌恶。  
于是他也脱下了衣物，一只脚踏进了浴缸。  
“你不嫌挤吗？”弗朗西斯只想让他出去。  
“我感觉刚刚好。”阿尔弗雷德笑了笑。  
他伸出手触摸着亚瑟的嘴唇，那里在浴室湿润的蒸汽下变得柔软，然后他轻轻地打开了亚瑟的牙关，用手指去逗弄他的舌头。  
唾液的声音伴随着轻轻的哼声回绕在浴室里，把原本就温暖的地方变得燥热起来。  
弗朗西斯看着这一切，只能压抑着内心的不爽，反而能专心于自己的“工作”上来。  
他把亚瑟从水里提起来，再从台子上找到了一瓶身体乳，阿尔弗雷德见势也伸手抚慰起亚瑟勃起的下身。  
弗朗西斯在手指上涂满了乳液，在亚瑟的穴口附近也涂了厚厚的一层，方才经过开扩的后穴如今也能勉强容纳进两根手指。他不断地抽动，时不时地触摸那个熟悉的敏感点。  
亚瑟被这样前后夹击的快感迷晕了脑子。  
或许是酒精的劲头还没来得及褪去，一定是这样，亚瑟在心里说。  
可他现在只有精力在两个人的摆弄下，发出甜腻的呻吟。  
“Athur？”弗朗西斯在亚瑟的耳边轻轻唤道。  
“嗯？”他声音颤抖着回复。  
“舒服吗？”他问了个根本不需要问的问题。  
亚瑟停顿了一下，平日里好面子的他也只有在这种情况下才会说出自己心里所想，“嗯。”他说。  
其实还没等亚瑟回答，就已经有另一根手指进入了。  
被填满的感觉很棒，但他还想要更多，弗朗西斯的每一次抽插都带来他难以自持的声音，阿尔弗雷德只能在一边变着法儿地刺激他身前的东西，哪怕他自己已经快要忍不住了。  
于是阿尔弗雷德把自己的和亚瑟的勃起放在了一起撸动，他需要用两只手才能勉强环住，甚至有时候还会滑出来。  
亚瑟在迷迷糊糊在中看到他和阿尔弗雷德的东西贴在了一起，心理上的极度满足让他在一阵痉挛中达到了高潮。  
白色的液体喷在了阿尔弗雷德和自己的胸口上，而此时两人也很体贴地放缓了速度，轻柔地抚摸着他的性感带，延缓高潮的长度。  
然后他们把亚瑟擦干，最后是阿尔弗雷德坚持着自己把亚瑟扛到了床上。  
不应期过去后，亚瑟似乎也从酒精中完全清醒过来，他软绵绵地望着这两个人，然后带着半分期待半分诱惑的眼神，像两人伸出了手。  
行吧，他们俩早就知道，这个英国人的难搞程度。  
所以要怎么做呢？这两人交换了一下眼神，也许就只有这个时候两个人才会存在默契吧？  
他们裤裆里的东西都硬得发疼，但介于他们与这位英国人的熟悉程度，大概也都习惯了吧。  
于是弗朗西斯从后面环住了亚瑟的腰，阿尔弗雷德把他发硬的老二放在了亚瑟的唇边。  
亚瑟听话地寒了进去，哪怕这东西的粗大让他的下巴酸疼，他享受着身后被人贯穿然后嘴里也含着别人的东西的感觉。  
弗朗西斯的每一次撞击都会使亚瑟含得更深，而喉咙里发出声音时的震颤也让阿尔弗雷德得到了无上的快感。  
他的乳头被阿尔弗雷德玩弄着，那里很久没有受到过刺激，所以只能在挑逗中逐渐变得敏感，但这也够了，毕竟亚瑟已经被他头皮触电般的快感折磨得快疯了。  
弗朗西斯在忘情地撞击的同时，也还抽出一只手，帮亚瑟摸了摸他不知何时硬起来的前端。  
但这被亚瑟拒绝了，可能是之前是之前释放过一次的原因，他现在并不想得到高潮，他只想这样被悬着，甚至想要被得不到发泄的情欲折磨。  
可每当弗朗西斯加快速度的时候，亚瑟就会忘记自己嘴里的东西，甚至还会在呻吟声中滑落出来，阿尔弗雷德也很难受，胆也不敢对亚瑟做出什么过分的事情来。  
正当他不知如何是好时，亚瑟却已经吐出那根饱胀着的性器，带着有些迷惘的眼神望着他，问，“要进来吗？”  
“欸？”阿尔弗雷德显然知道这句话的意义是什么，可他们从来没这么做过，心里还是有些害怕。  
弗朗西斯也拍了拍他的脸，“Athur，你还清醒吗？”  
“我就想试试。”他把眼睛睁大了看了看他们俩，就像是个对世界充满好奇心的孩子。  
弗朗西斯对着阿尔弗雷德点了点头，然后扶着亚瑟的腰，把他从跪趴着的姿势提了起来，把他被撑满的后穴展示给阿尔弗雷德看。  
阿尔弗雷德也往手指上涂了些乳液，然后来到了那个交合的位置，他不确定那个已经看起来到极限的地方是否还能容纳下更多的东西。  
他怀着实验的心态往里面伸入了一根手指，那比以往的感觉都要紧得多，而这样的程度也还好，亚瑟也只是轻轻皱起眉，并没有什么不适。  
“要是疼一定要说。”他不知道是说给亚瑟听还是自己听。  
然后他在轻轻的抽动中加入了第二支手指，亚瑟从没经历过这样的感觉，这让他绷紧了大腿上的肌肉，而弗朗西斯也强忍着欲望，只是吻着他的颈侧，或者在他的乳尖上游走，帮他分散注意力。  
当第三根手指进入并且开始动作的时候，亚瑟射了阿尔弗雷德一脸。  
对，在没有任何触碰的情况下。  
他发出了哭泣一般的声音，好像是有人在欺负他一样，但实际上还是他让别人这么做的。  
“这次还是算了吧？”阿尔弗雷德小声地问，他害怕亚瑟受不了。  
亚瑟没有回答，他自己也并不清楚极限在哪里，毕竟还没有哪一次性爱让他达到过。  
弗朗西斯再次把他放回了跪趴的姿势，虽然看着阿尔弗雷德十分难受的表情，还是不管不顾地开始了动作，刚刚被开扩的肠道很适合大力地抽插，弗朗西斯也这么做了，他还特意把亚瑟的头掰起来，面对着阿尔弗雷德，把他那因为自己的阴茎而痴迷的表情展示给阿尔弗雷德看。  
阿尔弗雷德只能在亚瑟面前自渎起来，虽然时不时地用自己的去蹭蹭亚瑟因为呻吟而大张的嘴唇，但也不敢这么插进去，毕竟他知道现在亚瑟分不出多余的精力为他口交。  
毕竟是弗朗西斯抢先了。  
于是经过了对于阿尔弗雷德来说十分漫长的等待，弗朗西斯终于在一阵急促的呼吸中射在了亚瑟的后穴里，亚瑟被激地满意地叹息了一声。  
阿尔弗雷德趁着弗朗西斯的不应期，用他还没有发泄的东西插进了那个温暖湿润的口腔。  
亚瑟颇有技巧的舔舐过马眼，吮吸着他的龟头，深深含入的时候也不忘用他灵巧的舌头继续刺激着前端。  
等待了太久的阿尔弗雷德终于忍不住，只好抱住亚瑟的后脑，狠狠地把自己的阴茎往嘴里送，他不知道是不是顶到了喉咙，但他的确听到了亚瑟有些难受的呕声。可亚瑟没有让他停下，他也不想停下。  
没过多久，阿尔弗雷德也交代了。但是他的确没有看到亚瑟吞咽的动作，和他接吻的时候他的嘴里也的确没有精液。  
大概是真的插得太深，刚刚射进了喉咙里吧。  
三个人倒在了床上，三双手都在不安分地抚摸着自己的爱人，然后在阿尔弗雷德一个不经意的动作时，他突然发现，亚瑟什么时候又硬了？！  
事实证明，要把一个英国人伺候舒服是很困难的。  
——————第二天——————  
亚瑟永远是最早起的那一个。  
等他穿得整整齐齐一点也不会让人联想起昨天晚上的情形的，泡好红茶，在餐桌上吃着三明治，思考着要不要叫这两个人起床的时候，阿尔弗雷德才终于醒过来。  
阿尔弗雷德一醒，弗朗西斯当然会被闹醒。  
“所以说你找我有什么事？”亚瑟看着正在穿衣服的阿尔弗雷德。  
“啊，今年的数学建模比赛，给你看看我的解法。”阿尔弗雷德又想了想，“对了，弗朗吉，我找你也有事。”  
“嗯？”弗朗西斯揉了揉头发，半眯着眼睛从被子里爬起来。  
“麻烦你关闭卢浮宫三天！顺便说一下，反对意见不接受哦！”  
“凭什么？”弗朗西斯冷冷地回答。  
“因为今年的比赛题目用了卢浮宫的内部结构，如果正常开门的话，对其他国家的学生太不公平了吧？”他蹦下床，胡乱套好裤子，从他的背包里面抽出一堆纸，递给了亚瑟。  
弗朗西斯抓着头发，无奈地看着这个大男孩，他巴不得自己当初没帮他独立。  
“可是你们那边不是经尝无缘无故罢工吗？这样也没问题吧？”  
无从辩驳。  
“嗯，”亚瑟喝了口红茶，“这方法太复杂了，用逆向思维很快就能解出来，说起来你就是因为过于依赖编程，才完全不需要这种数学上的技巧。但是，这绝不是要夸你啊，这个算法，嗯，的确写得挺好的。”  
“他的数学本来就很好好吗？”弗朗西斯无奈地问。  
“那、那当然，他的数学可是我教的。”亚瑟因为这句话，也差点红了脸。


End file.
